Huntress
by IKilledMisa
Summary: After Wesker's death Umbrella's rival company used his DNA to create an 'heir'. When information about the experiment is leaked this highly intelligent and efficiant new killer must be found before she contaminates, breeds or manages to kill her prime target, Jake Muller. Some foul language.
1. The Eve Project

**31st August 2009:** Success! We've finally managed to recover a usable portion of Albert Wesker's DNA. Hopefully if Dr Hendren is right we'll be able to recreate the organisation's legendary leader. Rumour has it that Wesker did have a child but who knows if that's true or not and even if it was, that child wouldn't be suitable to take its Father's place.

**01st September 2009:** I have been studying the DNA from Wesker's body (what was left of it) and the results are fascinating to put it lightly. The Prototype virus that he injected into himself, over time has fused on a genetic level. All traces of Uroboros are sadly gone from the sample but if luck holds we will be able to recover some, if not then we will have to try and recreate it. I have volunteered to donate my Ova for the cloning, it's not as if I was gonna use them anyway. Although I was made to agree that I never see or speak to any child spawned from them, if we are successful which was rather strange. All that's left to do is the gene splicing and we'll be ready to begin.

**3rd October 2009:** After a month of careful planning and preparation it's done. Dr Hendren has done me the great honour of naming this project 'The Eve Project' after me since they're using my ova. So far the eggs have been fertilised and the 7 specimens put in the incubation tanks, it's only a matter of time now.

**5th October 2009:** Disaster! Specimens 2, 5 & 6 have failed. However I do not intend to let this setback ruin the whole project. It seems that the splicing has been effective, after replacing a small strand of the merged Wesker/Prototype DNA with the DNA of the Plaga parasite it seems that the specimens are progressing remarkably well.

**25th October 2009:** Another failure, this time Specimen 7. The surviving specimens have been moved to more suitable containers they are about the size of a three month old human foetus now. I hope that this rapid growth is merely a side-effect and won't leave the survivors damaged in any way or die before their time but that is yet to be seen.

**09th January 2010:** Despite my hopes Specimen 1 has died. The remaining two specimens seem to have levelled out in their growth & development, both are now clearly sexed, Specimen 3 is female and Specimen 4 is male. It seems after an alarming growth spurt (possibly due to the presence of Plaga) the Specimens have remained consistent with their development. Specimen 3 is especially mobile and regularly kicks. I can't help but think of the others. But then again I have these two beautiful babies. I'm so proud of them.

**26th February 2010:** Specimen 4 has died, again we cannot determine the cause of death or what went wrong. Perhaps it was just not meant to be, it does cause me great pain however. Specimen 3 seems to be doing well; she should be ready any day now. It's a shame I can never see her on the other side of the mirror. I never thought it would be this hard but seeing her grow with my nurturing and careful monitoring. I keep thinking of names but ultimately I don't get a say. I need to have as little contact with her as possible, it's for the best, after all.

**02nd March 2010:** The Eve Project has finally paid off, Specimen 3 has opened her eyes and been purged from the tank and is being kept in a containment cell. She has the appearance of any normal human newborn aside from bright red irises that glow in the dark. We have taken blood to analyse. I must say it hurts to be near my child and not be able to hold her or feed her.

**03rd March 2010:** Dr Hendren has named my child Xenobia. I hate that name I wanted her to be called Elisabeth, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. We have tested the blood taken from Xenobia and they are astounding to say the least. She produces antibodies for the Progenitor Virus and the Plaga parasite. Her blood cells are far more advanced than the average human and her cell regeneration rate is 45 times faster than ours. We shall run further tests on her antibodies to see if there are only particular strains of virus she is immune to.

**12th June 2011:** Xenobia has already mastered walking, talking and has reasoning and learning abilities that surpass any normal 1 year old. She has a photographic memory and seems to adapt to any scenario. She has slightly larger canine teeth; it makes her look almost vampiric we will have to investigate that at a later date. Her progress has been so successful that Dr Hendren has decided that we are to progress to the next stage of the Eve Project; training. I must confess I am finding it harder and harder to watch my child living in that cell. I notice her looking straight at me sometimes as if she can see me on the other side of the one-way mirror and knows who I am. It's getting harder for me to focus on the goal.

**22nd October 2011:** They know I am weakening. They know how much I regret giving the Organisation my child. Xenobia is the only thing they need now. She is the key to everything and I know what they plan to do with her. I watch them 'train' her, nothing but glorifying murder and trying to make her believe that survival and power are the only things that are important in life. I know that if they think I will jeopardise their work they'll kill me. I'm gonna hide this log when I'm done, in the event of my death this log and all the information I have on Xenobia will be sent to the D.S.O, the B.S.A.A and anyone else who can bring the organisation down. I hope that the rumours of Wesker's child are true and I hope Xenobia never finds him as she will kill him. This is Dr Eve Grayson signing off.

4 YEARS LATER

The tall dark man stood staring at the 5 year old child in the pure white containment cell. She was eating, constantly. This strange pattern had only just started and was confusing the scientists. "Dr Hendren" said a voice. "We have the latest test results" continued a junior scientist approaching the dark man.

"And? The results?"

"It's the Progenitor Virus. Xenobia seems to be able to secrete it at will from her canines, not unlike a venomous snake"

"Excellent" replied Dr Hendren with a slight smile watching the red eyed child eating the skin of a banana as well as the fruit. "Do you know what she's doing?"

"Eating, Sir" replied the other scientist

"Yes but why? She's been eating non-stop for three days and not gained a pound, why?"

"I don't know, sir"

"She's storing calories; she needs extra energy for something. Something will happen to her and I'm excited to know what that is"

"What about Dr Grayson. She's been screaming again from her cell"

"Dispose of her; we've kept her alive far longer than necessary. We don't need her anymore. She's merely an egg donor. Xenobia is the real deal" Dr Hendren said in his cold monotone voice.

The young scientist went to the holding cells where a brunette woman sat with her head in her hands crying. She lifted her head up and even with the scars from the beatings she still seemed beautiful. The young scientist mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her and she nodded before he pressed a big red button setting the whole room alight. He saw the woman's limbs fly about in the blazing inferno and wished he could put her out of her misery painlessly. When the flames finally stopped all that remained was the burnt husk of a body. The scientist brought up the personnel file and changed it. 'Status of Dr. Eve Grayson: Deceased' a bright red window saying 'File Updated' appeared and closed.

* * *

The broken glass crunched underneath the boot of the handsome fair haired agent. "Hunnigan, come in. Chris and I have arrived at the location" he said touching his headpiece and looking back at his partner for this assignment, Chris Redfield. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while though"

"Good work, Leon. The information was sent from a computer somewhere in the lower levels of the complex. I should be able to send you the schematics of the building and I'll see if I can breach the security so you and Chris can actually reach it."

"What do we do when we get to this computer?" asked Chris, the dark haired B.S.A.A agent.

"Backup any data you can on this bio-weapon" said Hunnigan

"Copy that" said Leon. "Come on" he said to Chris

"Hey just because our organisations are forced to work side by side on this assignment doesn't mean you get to boss me around" said Chris defensively

"Are you still sore at me for letting Ada go?" asked Leon looking at the map Hunnigan sent to his PDA.

"Maybe your right" said Chris. "So looks like we're partners now. So where to?"

"Apparently there's an elevator down this hall that'll take us to the lower regions" answered Leon showing Chris the schematic.

"Right lets move out" said Chris. The pair headed down the cold, dark halls to the elevator and got in. Chris pressed the down button and luckily it worked. As the two waited in the elevator Chris sighed. "So this is Umbrella's rivals. Hard to believe Wesker once ran this place" he said shouldering his weapon. "What do you think we'll find down here?"

"Nothing good" replied Leon looking to Chris as the elevator doors opened and the familiar stench of death and decay came out.


	2. Contamination

The two cautiously advanced forward. A deep shallow breathing could be heard and ahead of them they saw a shambling body walking towards them. It was once a man and he was still alive but horribly mutated. His skin was covered in sores and the ones that had burst where seeping pus and rotting, his eyes were blood shot with red irises and bulging out of his skull and his veins were swollen so much they were showing through his skin. Chris & Leon drew their guns and fired causing the man's head to explode as the bullets hit him. As the body dropped to the ground Chris & Leon approached it. "Great another viral outbreak" said Chris. Leon kneeled down and examined the body.

"This doesn't look anything like any of the zombies we've encountered before" he said. "Look" he pointed to the sores that had burst the decay and pus hid what looked like a third eye. "I remember this from the G-virus but the low intelligence looked like the T-virus and these red eyes, that's a symptom of the Plaga parasite" said Leon. Chris tilted his head as he looked over the body

"What's that on its arm?" he pointed. Leon looked closely

"It looks like bite marks. The basic imprint looks human but the puncture wounds are more like a snake or spider or…."

"A vampire?" interrupted Chris. Leon looked up at him and then raised his eyebrows as he saw a horde of zombies approaching.

"Looks like we have company" said Leon getting up and drawing his guns.

The zombie horde continued to advance each looking more repulsive then the last and each with a different level or intelligence the more intelligent of the zombies managed to dodge bullets letting their comrades take the blows. "Help me!" called Leon as two of the more intelligent zombies tackled him. Chris turned and with the butt of his gun smacked them off and Leon swiftly shot them.

"Fall back!" Chris called as they started to run out of ammo. The two men ran through a door on the other side of the room and shut.

"Hunnigan, come in" said Leon as the two of them tried to catch their breath. "We've encountered hostiles and our original point of entry is a no go is there anyway to get to the mainframe from our current position?"

"Yes, if you make your way through the labs there should be an entrance by what looks like a specimen block" said Hunnigan's voice

"Anywhere we can stock up on ammo" asked Chris

"There should be a small store room in the main laboratory complex, check there"

"Copy that" said Leon putting his PDA back in the pocket of his black jeans. As Leon & Chris headed down the corridor the walls began to be covered in blood stains and bodies littered the halls.

"So…" said Chris. "Why were you assigned to be my partner?"

"Do you want the truth or what I was told to tell you?" replied Leon

"The truth"

"After what happened in Europe the B.S.A.A. where worried you'd hit the bottle to drown your sorrows again. They thought you'd be better with someone you know and who's seen this type of thing before" said Leon. "In truth though, I don't blame you. I mean who'd really wanna remember something like this" continued Leon looking at large bloated corpse that looked like something had burst out of it. Chris bowed his head and sighed.

"I owe Piers at least that much." Chris replied. Leon looked at him but didn't say anything.

They opened the door of the first lab to find zombies feeding off the corpses like before they all seemed to be infected with a different strain of the virus. "Chris use your knife and conserve your ammo" said Leon. Chris nodded and took out his large combat knife as the blood stained mob charged at them. The first couple went down easily. The next ones put up a fight Leon and Chris punched and kicked them to slow them down but when they threw their coup de grace the trauma caused the zombies to further mutate. Their limbs swelling into bloody maces with the bones sticking out like spikes and their throats swelling up. "Aim for the throat!" called Chris drawing his shotgun as he fired the last remaining shots into the creatures throat sack it exploded spraying dark red, almost black fluid onto the walls and shrivelling up as the creature fell to the ground. Leon finally ran out of bullets and swiftly drew his survival knife and buried it into the throat sack. The creature screamed in pain as its throat sack blew up. Leon leant back in relief his heart pounding. Chris started to look around the lab but to his dismay he didn't find anything useful.

The next lab was far bigger and unlike the other rooms this one had no blood stains anywhere. The clean white walls and floors made it look almost alien. A large containment cell with large windows and monitors was in the centre of the room. Chris approached one of the windows and looked inside. "Hey" he called over to Leon. Leon walked over and peered inside. Lying in the middle of the floor was what looked like a human body curled into a foetus position but its pale skin was hardened and covered in a transparent resin. It was burst along the spinal column and pale pink mucus stained the floor. "What do you think that is?" asked Chris

"It looks like a cocoon or shell but what was inside it?" answered Leon

"More importantly where is it now?" said Chris and the two looked worryingly at each other. Suddenly there was a noise coming from behind a door.

They approached the door and listened all they could hear was a slight sobbing. "Survivors?" said Leon in surprise. Chris pushed open the door and they saw a dark haired man in a white lab coat sitting in a chair by a table sobbing. He looked up at them. The badge on his coat said 'Dr R. Hendren'. "Hendren? You were the chief scientist behind the Eve Project" said Leon. Dr Hendren nodded.

"So this is the genius that decided to make another Wesker? You're lucky I don't have any ammo left"

"Shut up Chris, Dr Hendren what happened here?"

"So….you're the ones looking for her? I loved her you know; now she's left me"

"Who? What are you talking about?" said Chris

"Xenobia…she hatched then she began to experiment. Infecting us, killing us, she's preparing" sobbed Hendren he looked at Chris & Leon and smiled. "I wanted to go with her but she left me here, my most beautiful creation" he wailed and looked at the two men. "You two had better be careful around her especially you" he said pointing to Leon.

"Xenobia, is she what did all this? Where is she now?" asked Leon

"I don't know where she is. She left me here to die after I couldn't give her what she wanted"

"What did she want?" asked Leon. Dr Hendren smiled and pulled out a handgun and placed it under his chin and pulled the trigger. Chris & Leon looked away as the man blew off half his head.

"Oh nice, couldn't he tell us anything useful before killing himself" said Chris bitterly. "Let's look around and see if there's anything useful in here" he continued and Leon nodded in agreement. The two stocked up on ammo and as many weapons as they could carry. Then turned to the shelves, they were stocked with DVD's from the containment cell. Leon picked one up labelled, 'Our little butterfly' and slotted it into the DVD player:

There was a brunette girl who looked about five years old in a white hospital gown pacing back & forth she looked up at the camera to show her red eyes and then sat in the middle of the floor and curled up into the foetus position and lay there. Leon fast forwarded the video and the two of them noticed her skin hardening and coating herself in resin to form a pale chrysalis. The surveillance video continued to focus on the chrysalis until 7days later when it started to move. Leon put it back to normal speed and the two watched the chrysalis twitch and move as something was pushing from the inside. Suddenly the skin running down the spinal column snapped and something started to emerge from the chrysalis as it emerged it unfurled itself to reveal a woman in her early twenties with long brown hair large breasts the perfect hourglass figure and long slender legs it wasn't until she opened her large yet piercing eyes that they were the glowing red of the child was at the start of the video. The woman shakily stood up covered in pale mucus and calmly walked over to the camera she smiled baring her vampiric canines then the screen went black.

"That's it? She's the cause of all this?" said Chris in disbelief

"There has to be more to it" said Leon. "Let's see if there's anything that can show us what we're up against"

"What about this" said Chris handing Leon a DVD saying 'Training'. Leon put the DVD in and it started to play:

The red eyed woman stood in the centre of a grey room with numerous caged doors dotted around. She was wearing tight black trousers with a black studded belt, black boots with a slight heel, and a black bodice with metal clasps at the front and black leather fingerless gloves. "Subject has been restless since her 'hatching'. Feeding has returned to normal and she has started menstruating. Since hatching she has developed heightened predatory & survival instincts and senses, not to mention brilliant combat and strategy skills. We will now see how she handles live test subjects, unarmed. Open hatch 1" said the voice of Dr Hendren, even before the hatch had fully opened the woman got into a fighting stance she darted towards a wall just as a pack of Cerberus dogs charged towards her. The woman ran up the wall and somersaulted to the back of the pack before flanking them. The woman dispatched aggressive dogs easily with martial arts, snapping the necks and breaking the spines before digging the heel of her boots into their skulls to finish them off. "Well done Xenobia, lets see how you take on something a little larger" said Dr Hendren. "Open hatch 2" it said and two Hunters came out. Xenobia dodged their attacks easily, she moved so quickly that she just looked like a blur. One of the Hunters managed to grab her and threw her at the wall. In mid air she twisted her body around and used the wall to push herself off and propel herself towards the Hunter bowling it over as she gauged out its eyes. The second Hunter lunged forward to attack but Xenobia evaded in a blur causing the Hunter to kill its blinded ally. As it screamed Xenobia approached the second hunter from behind and plunged her fist deep into its back and tore out the beast's spinal column and holding it up proudly. "Excellent work my dear. You'd make your father very proud. Let's see how you handle a Licker." Dr Hendren said with a hint of pride in his voice. The last door opened and a hideous creature emerged from it. It had no eyes and its brain was exposed the huge claws on its hands pawed the ground. It opened its mouth to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth and shot forth its long tongue which coiled around Xenobia's neck. She wrapped her hands around the creature's long tongue but instead of trying to pull it off she swung the creature around smacking it against the walls until it let go. The Licker swiftly lunged at Xenobia clawing at her chest she screamed in pain as it dug its claws into her and leant forward biting into the Licker's brain. The creature screamed in pain and retracted its claws. Leaving large bloody holes in Xenobia's chest but to Chris & Leon's amazement the tissue, muscle and skin regenerated and healed almost immediately and just as the wound closed up Xenobia spat a large piece of the Licker's grey matter before charging at the creature that was writhing in pain and stabbing its own claws into it's body and stamping on its head until it stopped moving. "Very good Xenobia, I think that's enough for today" said Dr Hendren and the video ended.

"So what do you think?" said Chris

"I think we'd better retrieve those files" replied Leon

"I mean about this Xenobia thing?"

"I dunno, you're the expert on B.O.W's. What's your opinion?"

"She took down a pack of Cerberus, two Hunters and a Licker all unarmed….I think we should give her a job" said Chris causing Leon to chuckle. They made their way through the last lab without incident and finally made their way to their destination only to find the horde of zombies from the entrance had made their way back. Leon & Chris swiftly drew their guns and started firing. As each zombie fell more seemed to take their place. "There's too many of them" called Leon fighting back the horde. Then as if by an act of God the sound of something metal bouncing across the floor came and the zombie horde burst into flames. Leon & Chris shielded their eyes from the blaze as the chared bodies fell to the ground. "Well, well….what have we here?" said a seductive female voice from above them.


	3. Breed

Leon & Chris looked up to see the woman in the DVD standing on a balcony. Her thick brown hair was layered and flared; she wore a black trench coat over the black bodice with metal clasps, tight black trousers, heeled boots and a pair of sunglasses. "Striking family resemblance" said Chris. The woman tilted her head and smiled.

"I assume you are referring to Albert Wesker?" she said in her cold yet seductive voice. "My main genetic contributor?"

"You know how you were made?" the woman slowly took off her sunglasses revealing her glowing red eyes.

"Of course, Dr Hendren didn't make the same mistake Spencer did of keeping little things like 'you were genetically engineered' a secret that's why I let him live."

"Yet you still killed everyone" snarled Chris

"Oh, you misunderstand me. I was merely trying to make them come around to my way of thinking, unfortunately it didn't work but I did get some delightful results" she said and scoffed. "They wanted me to help them achieve world domination in the same way my father wanted"

"But that's not what you wanted?" asked Leon

"Well my father was right about one thing, everyday humanity comes one step closer to its own destruction. I want to change that but to do that I have to change humanity"

"And just how do you plan to do that?" asked Chris

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Unfortunately I still need time before I can do anything" she said winking at Leon. "Oh but where are my manners? Let me introduce myself my name is Xenobia, the manufactured offspring of Albert Wesker, a pleasure to meet you. I have been watching you for a while so you don't need to introduce yourselves; I already know who you are…and what you're here for." Xenobia said bowing mockingly

"Which is?" said Leon

"You're here for the files into me, my creation and my biology, correct? You won't find it in that computer there. I've wiped everything but before you start barking…" she said taking a USB stick out of the pocket of her coat. "I took one last back-up which I will happily give to you but in return you must do something for me"

"Forget it Xenobia! Hand over the data or I'll be forced to shoot" shouted Chris

"You've only got half a clip left and you've seen how fast I can move, do you really want to waste the only thing that could help you get out of here alive?" Xenobia smiled wickedly. "You there, Leon what do you say about my offer? You get what you want if I get what I want"

"What exactly is it that you want?"

"Ah! A man who wants to know what he's getting into. It seems you're more than just a lackey of the government" she chuckled playfully. "I like you, but sadly I need an answer now"

"We don't really have a choice. She knows the way out and she has what we need" said Leon. Chris moaned and lowered his weapon.

"There's a smart lad" she smiled and flung a yellow canister down from the balcony. It immediately started to spray a strange smelling smoke. Leon & Chris started to cough in the grey haze but soon their vision started to blur and they felt light headed. They tried to run from the haze but their legs seemed to be getting weaker and they got more and more dazed until everything went black.

* * *

Leon opened his eyes to find himself tied up in what looked like someone's living quarters he'd been stripped of his shirt and trousers he saw familiar looking bite marks on his abdomen. Leon tried to wriggle free of his bonds but they simply grew tighter. He looked towards a door and saw Xenobia walk in wearing a black dressing gown. "Oh good you're awake. I was worried I'd have to do all the work myself" she said.

"What the hell are you doing? What have you done to me?" Leon yelled. "Where's Chris?"

"Chris is safe; as soon as we're done here I'll reunite you. I've infected you with the Progenitor Virus we have about 3 hours before you start to mutate and lastly you're here to..."

"You infected me!" shouted Leon breaking into a panic

"No need to worry yourself, I know how to hurt but I also know how to heal" she said holding up a bottle of clear liquid. "This is the serum created from the antibodies in my blood which counteracts the virus I can release in my bite." Xenobia smiled. "I must apologise about how hurried this is but sadly I don't have time for the normal human courting rituals"

"Courting rituals?" said Leon confused

"Yes, you know the flowers, holding hands, dinners, cinema trips it's a shame because I'd like to experience those before mating."

"Mating?"

"Well how else am I going to breed?" smiled Xenobia

"You want a baby?"

"What else would I want from you? Unfortunately due to my shall we say complicated biology my egg will only be fertilised by someone who has had exposure to the virus I carry within me"

"Dr Hendren, you left him to die because he couldn't impregnate you"

"I didn't leave him to die. I left him, he chose to kill himself but enough of such grim talk."

"Why me? Why not Chris or any other male?"

"The truth is I'm ovulating I have to mate today and why you? You have better genes than Chris I can smell them in you."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm manufactured, I was named the same way people name a new disease Xeno means 'strange' and -bia means 'life', literally my name means 'Strange Life Form' a reflection of what I am. Only about 95% of me is human and even that has been genetically altered and fused with a virus to make me superior in every way the other 5% is animal therefore I sense things in potential mates that humans can't. I also sense that it has been a very long time since you had a female pay you any attention, Leon" she said running her slender fingers up Leon's abdomen. "But that's not due to any intuition; it's purely by the way your body reacts to my touch"

"Xenobia…I don't want…"

"Really? Well before you make any rash decisions why don't you look at me?" she said slipping off her gown showing her naked body. Leon started to hyperventilate. "I do understand your anxiety but I promise you won't hate this as much as you fear" she smiled approaching Leon. Xenobia climbed on top of Leon and lightly kissed him and lightly ran her long, sharp nails over his skin. Leon tried to retain his self-control but by now he felt like his entire body was on fire, filled with raw animal passion and Xenobia knew it she loosened the straps around Leon's arms and he immediately pulled her closer to him. He smelled her hair and caressed her body as she purred with pleasure. An hour later Xenobia picked up a syringe and filled it with the serum. Leon was panting half awake and half asleep. "What are you doing?" he asked tiredly.

"A deals a deal, you gave me what I wanted now I'm gonna cure you and give you the data" said Xenobia turning Leon's head to expose the vein.

"What about you? You need to come with us" said Leon feeling the needle pierce his skin.

"I can't do that Leon, I have a lot of things to prepare and I need to find someone before they find me" she said. "You may feel abit drowsy or light headed, it's quite normal" she smiled stroking Leon's hair as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Chris opened his eyes to find Leon lying beside him. In front of them was what looked like a portable DVD player which had a note on it saying 'Play me xxx'. "Leon, hey Leon wake up" said Chris nudging Leon. Leon groaned and opened his eyes. "You okay?" asked Chris

"Yeah fine" said Leon then he suddenly remembered Xenobia. He opened the palm of his hand to see the USB stick. "She gave it to us, just like she said she would?" he said

"That's not all she left us" said Chris pointing to the DVD player.

"Have you watched it yet?" asked Leon

"No I haven't touched anything" replied Chris

"Well play it" said Leon opening up the player and pressing the play button. Xenobia's face appeared on the screen.

"Leon, Chris if you're watching this it means you've both finally woken up and I'm far from you now. Leon as you've probably noticed you're not a hideous mutant so you can confirm the anti-virus works you'll also notice I've provided you with the USB stick with enough files and information to make the B.S.A.A blush with delight. There is a secure exit just through the doors opposite you. Chris I've provided you with the key card so you and Leon are the only ones to be able to use this exit. Oh and you might want to hurry because the moment you pressed the play button you started the ten minuet countdown. You wanted to eliminate all B.O.W.'s and you can't take any chances right?" Xenobia blew a kiss to them and a seven minuet timer appeared. Leon and Chris both got up and ran to the exit.

* * *

Xenobia stood on the hill she increased the zoom on her sunglasses and saw Chris & Leon run out of the building. She retracted the zoom and looked at the countdown on her phone. She smiled as it reached 00:00 and the sky was lit up with flames, the smoke rose and curled up into a small mushroom cloud. The explosion reflected in the lenses of her sunglasses and she turned to leave. "Well, you look pleased with yourself" said a woman in red standing behind her. Xenobia sniffed the air and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Everything's been going to plan. Wanna top it off by giving me what you said you'd get me?" she replied

"You even managed to seduce Leon, impressive" smiled the woman in red running her fingers through her short black hair.

"Not really, I had the upper hand just because he enjoyed himself doesn't mean I have any hold on him. Now if you don't mind." Xenobia held out her hand

"Do you have the sample?" asked the woman

"Of course, now give me the information" Xenobia hissed. The woman in red handed her a file. Xenobia quickly leafed through it. Then without any warning drew her knife and ran it into the woman's throat. The woman in red fell to the ground choking to death on her own blood as she died her body started to burn up. "My Father's mistake was to trust you Ada Wong. If you want any chance of getting my Virus you'd better start playing fair" said Xenobia putting her knife back in her scabbard. "Oh and I can still smell your clones, they need work" she laughed wickedly stepping on the file photograph of Sherry Birkin.


	4. The Hunt Begins

"Congratulations Leon" said Hunnigan. "But I'm afraid you're not off duty yet."

"Why am I not surprised? Go on then Hunnigan who do I have to see?" sighed Leon

"After you sent me over the files on the Eve Project I forwarded them to Corbin our biologist he's found them more than interesting and wants to speak to you about them" said Hunnigan

"Thanks, Oh and Hunnigan would you do me a massive favour?"

"Depends what it is"

"I need you to see if Jake Muller is still under our protection and also see if there's anyway the Organisation could've found out about him"

"Of course Leon" smiled Hunnigan. Leon smiled back and headed to the science department. Corbin was sitting in his lab taking notes. He was a chubby man with scruffy black hair and thick rimmed glasses. Leon knocked on the door and Corbin gestured for Leon to come in.

"Ah! Agent Leon S Kennedy come in, come in" he said excitedly

"Hunnigan told me you wanted to speak to me about Xenobia"

"Yes look at this" said Corbin pulling up a screen. This is the analysis of Xenobia's virus, now compare it to the viruses we've come across and include the plaga parasite" he said typing. "Notice anything?"

"None of them match" said Leon looking at the coloured graphs

"Exactly Xenobia's virus isn't determined by her it's determined by the person's DNA"

"So what you're saying is she doesn't carry a virus?"

"Oh no, she does but it's not like any we've seen before even the Progenitor Virus. It seems like when the virus enters the blood stream there's some sort of reaction with the 'victims' DNA that determines what strain or combination of strains the victim will suffer it can even mimic the symptoms and behaviour of the plaga parasite. In a way she carries all of the viruses and yet none of them which is also why her antibodies are so unique they mirror the type of infection and counter it. Leon this girl carries every known strain and every known cure" explained Corbin excitedly

"Okay but she can only infect by biting, right?"

"Yes but the virus isn't released with every bite. Look here" he pointed to what looked like an Ultrasound. "See these little black blobs? That's where the virus is held."

"Like venom glands?"

"Exactly, she can choose who to infect like a spider or snake can choose who to poison. Now this is a CAT scan notice anything odd?"

"No" said Leon

"50% of Xenobia's brain is being used. Human's only use about 10% of their brains. Xenobia is possibly the next step in human biology"

"What are you saying Corbin?"

"Xenobia is 5 years old, she's physically fully mature which is probably a fluke symptom of the animal DNA she shares but mentally she's still a child. She's still learning, processing, this 50% is probably full of skills and talents she doesn't even know she can use yet because she's not fully matured. She may never learn to use them even when she matures"

"She managed to predict everything Chris & I did and you're saying she could get smarter?"

"Not necessarily but it is a possibility. Now the last thing I want to show you is this. Here is an X-ray of Xenobia and here's an X-ray of a 21 year old man. What do you notice?"

"She's got thicker bones"

"The word I was looking for is denser. Essentially, she has harder bones than us and it's not just her bones her skin and muscle are also denser meaning if anyone was to attack her they'd probably do more damage to themselves then to her"

"Great anything else I should know about?"

"I take it you've already seen her heightened agility, speed, strength and cunning"

"Yes" said Leon angrily

"Then no that's all I wanted to discuss with you" said Corbin. Leon headed to the door but turned around.

"Corbin, if Xenobia was to reproduce what would happen?"

"Well, I can't say for sure genetics is a big gamble but I imagine she'd start breeding a new line of humans"

"But the animal, the plaga in her could that be passed down to a child?"

"Oh yes but don't forget the plaga is a relatively small part of her and will be diluted from the father's DNA also remember she wasn't born she was manufactured. It's hard to tell what would be passed down in the blood" Corbin paused for a moment. "Is there something troubling you Leon?"

"No…just something Xenobia said"

* * *

**New-Racoon**** City  
**"Mr Irving, you have a client waiting" said the pretty blonde secretary. The greasy haired lawyer looked up.

"Really? I didn't have any appointments" he said quickly. "Who is it?"

"She's err…"

"She?" said Irving excitedly. "Well send her in" he said straightening his tie. The blonde stepped out of his office and Xenobia stepped in.

"Mr Irving?" she said sweetly

"Yes, yes that's me. I'm Mr Irving" the fast talking lawyer said gesturing for Xenobia to take a seat.

"I understand you were responsible for the Last Will and Testament of an Albert Wesker" said Xenobia calmly. The smile on Irving's face quickly disappeared.

"No, no, no, no that's not me, you got the wrong guy" Irving said starting to panic

"Really? Well then there must be two Vincent Irving's with exactly the same signature" she said putting a stack of papers in front of him and pointing at the signature.

"Look Lady I'm sorry but you got the wrong guy" Irving insisted. Xenobia moved her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose until her glowing red eyes were showing. "Whoa! Ok, ok, ok you win. Look my brother, Ricardo he completely ruined the family name since that thing in Africa nobodies wanted to have me around, ya know? They all think I got some bioterrorist connections. I'm just a guy trying to make a living"

"Give me what is mine and I'll take your secret to the grave, so long as you keep my presence a secret." Xenobia said. Irving nodded.

"Ok, Wesker had a kinda weird will. Normally everything goes to the next of kin but he wanted the money to go to the Organisation and if, and this is were it gets really weird, if there was an attempt to use his DNA to create an 'heir' of sorts all assets and money were to go to that 'heir'."

"What assets?"

"Well, Albert Wesker wasn't a poor man he just had a poor idea of what to do with his life. Let's see there's the $800,000,000 in his current account, not to mention his other offshore accounts, one black Maserati, one black & red Kawasaki and finally there's his property, 6.5 acres of land, 7 bed roomed mansion in the Hills fully furnished with swimming pool, sauna, home cinema and extra large basement. There's also a property with exactly the same features abroad. Since it's pretty obvious you're his heir, they're yours no questions asked" said Irving opening the bottom drawer of his desk and rummaging around before bringing up a large set of keys. "Here are the keys, here are the addresses, here are the deeds and paperwork don't let the door hit you where the good lord splits you" he said

"Thank you Mr Irving. You've been most cooperative" Xenobia said kindly before lunging forward and tearing Irving's throat out.

* * *

Leon woke up with a start he was covered in cold sweat after dreaming of Xenobia, confusing dreams that seemed like they were part nightmare and part message. Leon stood up from his armchair and switched the television off. His mobile started ringing on the side table next to his chair. "Hello?" he answered shakily

"Leon, it's Hunnigan I finally got the information you were looking for. Jake Muller is still under our protection Sherry Birkin is his contact. All his files and records are hidden from all databases. As for what the Organisation knew about him, not a lot they knew he exists because of the cure he provided for the C-Virus but they don't know his name or location"

"Alright, thanks Hunnigan" said Leon and hung up. "So she's going after Jake Muller, why?"

"Because he's competition" said a voice. Leon spun around to see Ada standing behind him.

"Ada, what do you know about Xenobia? And more importantly how did you get into my apartment?"

"I picked the locks, as for what I know about Xenobia I know her prime concern is her survival she has and will kill anything or anyone that poses a threat to her."

"How is it you know this?" asked Leon coldly. Ada smiled

"I wanted a sample of her virus for Neo-Umbrella. Xenobia agreed as long as I could provide the location of Jake Muller. Unfortunately you guys have got him so hidden away even I couldn't find him so the deal was off. I didn't realise her strength and tried to take a sample by force." Ada explained pulling up her red top. Leon's eyes widened at the sight of Ada's bruise covered body, there were gashes from finger nails and teeth marks sewn up. "I think I got off lightly with a few broken ribs but I know when I've met my match Leon. I tried to call things even by giving her Sherry Birkin's file but the damage has already been done."

"So you want me to clear up your mess?" interrupted Leon. Ada sighed

"I'm asking you this as a favour, nothing more, how many times have I helped you?" asked Ada. She paused and looked at the floor "Is it your child she's carrying?"

"What's it to you? Jealous?"

"Just answer the question Leon"

"Yes it's mine. So what?"

"Then I'm asking the wrong person to help me" said Ada coldly. She turned and headed towards the door.

"Ada, wait!" Leon called but she didn't look back. "You know at least she actually let me know she was interested instead of toying with me" he called at Ada as she shut the door.

* * *

Jake walked into the bar and took a seat. "Beer" he ordered and handed over the money. The bar girl smiled at him and handed him his change. As he put the change in his wallet a cute blonde girl walked into the bar. Jake immediately smiled when he saw her. "Sorry I'm late" she apologised

"No problem Sunshine, drink?" said Jake

"Just a Coke for me" said the blonde

"Make that a JD & Coke, c'mon Sherry push the boat out one time, huh and if the suits give you trouble you can always say you were forced by a good looking bodyguard" said Jake. Sherry giggled.

"How do you manage to turn every review into a big joke?" she asked

"Pure talent" replied Jake handing her a glass

"Well like it or not I have to go through the routine questions"

"Sure thing Sunshine but I get to stare at you luridly while you do" Jake said winking

"Since we last spoke has anything changed?"

"Nope"

"Have any relationships changed?"

"Well I have met this amazing girl called Sherry but she's always so serious" Jake said Sherry raised her eyebrows at him and he started laughing. "Alright I get it, no none of my relationships have changed"

"Have you seen any suspicious characters following you or anyone you know?"

"Well aside from the barkeep giving me the eye I'd have to say no"

"Have you run into any health problems recently?"

"No"

"In regards to your employment has anything changed?"

"Aside from a few new contracts, nothing" Jake answered taking a gulp of his beer while Sherry scribbled down the answers. "Do you have the details of these contracts yet?"

"Nope"

"Well then we're all done" said Sherry putting her notes in her shoulder bag. "But I need you to send me the details of your contracts when you get them."

"Finally so how about going to the movies? Or maybe a dinner? How about we hit the clubs?"

"Jake you know I have to file my report"

"Well how about after work?"

"I guess I could squeeze you in" Sherry blushed taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

Xenobia pulled up the driveway of the large mansion. It was a beautiful building. She got out of the car wearing a black chiffon and lace Galliano dress and black patent leather Manolos with black lace flowers on them. She walked up to the large mahogany door and unlocked the house. It was spotless. Her shoes clattered against the marble floor. Two Doberman Pinschers came to greet her. One had chunks of skin missing from its body leaving whole areas of bone bare, a Cerberus and the second had a bloody scar that ran down from its face and neck. "Who's a funny boy?" Xenobia smiled as the second dog split its head open revealing bloody red meat lined with teeth. "You are, yes you are" she giggled and tickled the zombie dog behind the ears she walked over to a large door under the beautiful grand staircases. A bust of Virgil stood on the podium next to the door she tilted its head revealing a scanner she put her hand on the scanner a small green light appeared and the door unlocked.

Xenobia descended down a flight of staircases followed by her dogs she sat in a large customised office chair in front of a bunch of computer screens. She typed Sherry's name in and images and video's appeared. "So this is how Wesker kept a monitor on everything, he hooked up street cameras and hacked medical records and databases, impressive" she smiled. She noted down Sherry's home address and got up from the chair. "If I'm going to find my so called brother I need to find the only person who knows where he is" she smiled stroking her Cerberus dog lovingly. She opened a set of thick metal doors into a laboratory. Three of the six holding cells had people in, homeless that Xenobia had kidnapped from the streets. They banged on the glass but Xenobia ignored them picking up a small plastic cup and putting it under her canines she closed her eyes and an acid green liquid ran from her teeth. She took a drop and put it on a slide under the microscope. She picked up a metal container and attached it to a hose. "You two will be participating in vital research" she smiled and turned the valve on the metal container and started her timer.

Two of the holding cells filled with a cloud of green fumes the people inside banged and scratched on the glass desperate to escape. Xenobia turned off the valve and observed writing. _Subjects 1 & 2 exposed to viral gas. Both having respiratory problems and seem to be in extreme pain._ The person in first tank suddenly lunged forward his skin was peeling off exposing raw tissue and fat, his veins started to swell and engorge themselves. _Subject 1 experiencing mutation after 45 seconds of inhaling gas as well as increased aggression_. The man continued to ram the window of the holding cell as his swelling veins started to engulf his limbs turning them into mace-like appendages. A growth formed on his back that sprung forth masses of bladed tentacles. _Intelligence has dropped but combat potential has vastly increased_. Xenobia smiled and pressed the big red button on the panel of the holding cell and the whole of the inside was lit with flames. She turned her attention to the second holding cell. _Subject 2 has formed into chrysalis like structure after 1 minuet of inhaling gas_. She wrote down and observed as the chrysalis burst open and a monstrous mutant with the body of a fly with a head that was of a half rotted human on an elongated worm-like neck emerged from it. It looked around and tried to reach Xenobia but was stopped by the safety glass it spat some olive green substance onto the glass and Xenobia hit the red button as she saw the glass corroding the mutant screamed as it was burnt alive. _Heavily mutated when emerging from chrysalis. Increase in intelligence no dramatic increase in aggression_. Xenobia decontaminated the holding cells and disposed of the bodies in the Furness before returning to the one person she had left who was cowering in his cell. She smiled at him and turned to leave with her dogs.

* * *

Sherry got back to her apartment and flopped onto the sofa she happily flipped through her copy of Cosmopolitan before heading to the fridge to make a sandwich. As she spread the peanut butter on the bread her phone started to ring. "Sherry Birkin" she said

"Sherry, it's Leon" said the voice on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry to call so late but I really need to talk you about something"

"No problem Leon, what's up?"

"I can't tell you here. Look there's been a murder in New-Racoon that may be connected to a recent mission of mine. Meet me at Holland & Cambridge Solicitors" he said

"Well can you at least tell me what this is about?"

"A wish I could Sherry but I don't know if she's bugged your lines so I can't say too much"

"Ok Leon, I'll meet you there"


	5. Safe House

Sherry got off the underground and put her ticket in the turntable. She exited onto the street to be greeted by police lights in the distance. She walked up to see Leon waiting for her. "Leon!" she called. The fair haired agent in the worn black leather jacket looked at and raised his hand in greeting. "So…what's going on Leon?" asked Sherry. "We don't usually get involved in things like this" said Sherry

"You're right but I think you'll agree the circumstances of this murder are…" Leon suddenly felt something like an aura and Xenobia flashed in front of his eyes.

"Leon? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I was saying the circumstances are unusual. The detective said if it wasn't for the bullet in his head he'd say it was a pack of wolves or a mountain lion" said Leon gesturing for Sherry to enter.

* * *

Xenobia crouched on the rooftop watching Leon & Sherry through binoculars. She smiled as they entered the building. "What are you up to Leon?" she whispered drumming her sharp black painted nails against the concrete roof. She folded up the binoculars and put them in the small pouch attached to her studded belt. Xenobia stood up and looked down to measure how high she was the cars below looked like small toys from where she was. Her eyes shifted up and measured the distance between buildings. She stepped back and ran at the edge of the building and jumped across. She somersaulted and twisted her body so she landed facing the way she'd just jumped from.

* * *

Leon felt strange like a presence was following him but shook it off. "The victim is a lawyer by the name of Vincent Irving, brother of Ricardo Irving" said Leon

"The B.O.W smuggler?" said Sherry surprised Leon nodded. They opened the door to see police and forensics. Sherry walked forward and gasped when she saw the body of Irving, his office was covered in blood. Irving's body was flopped back in the chair with his throat torn out. His skin was shredded and he had a gun shot in his head. A man in a suit approached the two D.S.O. agents. "Detective Troy Carlson, N.R.P.D." said the suited man

"Special Agent Leon S Kennedy"

"Agent Sherry Birkin"

"Good to meet you" said the detective. "I wish it was under better circumstances. I'll try to help anyway I can but you gotta give a little with me Agents"

"We believe this murder may have been committed to hide a bio-terrorist we're hunting"

"Well you'll already know our victim then."

"What was the cause of death?" asked Leon

"Blood loss, poor bastard had his throat ripped out lucky he died then instead of choking on his own blood"

"What about the gun shot wound?" asked Sherry

"That was done after death by what looks like a customised Magnum, probably with a silencer." He held up a bag with a bullet in. "Your shooter was clever though; home-made bullets engraved and designed to be untraceable. We've got no murder weapon and no suspects."

"It looks like there's a message on the bullet" said Sherry looking at the bullet in the bag. "Oh, what a tangled web we weave…" she read out

"When first we practice to deceive" finished Leon. "Who was the last person to see him alive?"

"The blonde over there, Miss Diane Taylor"

"Thanks" said Leon as he was about to walk over to the blonde sat in the reception area Sherry grabbed his arm.

"Leon you told me you had something to tell me" she said

"After we talk to this woman…I promise" said Leon he suddenly got a feeling of being watched and looked around but everyone was concentrating on the crime scene. He shook off the feeling and approached the blonde. "Miss Taylor?" he said

"Yes?" said the secretary with tears in her eyes.

"I understand this must be very difficult for you but who was the last person to see Mr Irving?" asked Leon

"A woman, she didn't leave her name"

"Can you describe her?"

"She was about 5'9, 5'8 if she wasn't wearing heels, she had long thick brown hair, very pale skin, and she wore a black suit, black leather gloves and had a black leather bag. She was very skinny and she wore dark sunglasses"

"Thank you Miss Taylor" said Leon and gestured to Sherry to go. "My last mission was to retrieve information about a new B.O.W." said Leon

"What type of B.O.W.?"

"The type that kills a guy because she can smell weakness and knows he'll talk"

"Are you saying a B.O.W did that?" asked Sherry

"Yes but Xenobia isn't like other B.O.W's. She thinks, she learns, she….hunts" said Leon. "And I think she's going to be coming after you Sherry"

"Me? Why?"

"Because she's not only a B.O.W she's also made from Wesker's DNA. She was designed to lead Umbrella's rival Organisation but unlike Wesker power isn't her priority, survival is. She's genetically Jake's half-sister and she doesn't want Jake alive so his antibodies can be used to cure the virus she carries. She wants Jake dead but to find him she has to get to you" explained Leon he suddenly had a flash of Xenobia and felt she was watching him.

"Leon, what's wrong?" asked Sherry

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Leon. What happened?"

"When I was on the mission Xenobia infected me with her virus and in return for the cure I had to…" Leon hesitated. "Do something for her"

"Why haven't you told anyone? It could be contagious"

"She cured me but since then, I don't know it's like she's inside my head…but that's not important the main priority is to get you somewhere safe."

"What about Jake? He'll need to know where I am" said Sherry

"No, the two of you can't communicate while Xenobia is at large" insisted Leon.

"I'll only agree to this if you agree to see someone about what Xenobia did"

"Fine Sherry but we have to go now" said Leon

* * *

Xenobia watched the two talking she watched their body language observing every little detail. She had jumped from building to building following them. She was starting to get more and more intrigued but knew she couldn't be seen too close. She was learning and discovering new abilities as well as gaining more of an understanding of how humans 'function' with her curiosity. As she saw Sherry and Leon go into the Subway she followed above ground. Keeping a safe distance, sniffing the air until she caught their scent. She stood on the bridge and as each train ran underneath she tried to catch their scents finally she recognised one and taking a blind leap of faith jumped onto the roof of the train.

Xenobia slipped and tumbled backwards trying to get her grip back as the train sped through. Just as she reached the end of the last carriage she managed to adhere to the wall of the train like a spider. Bruised and sore she climbed up with her new ability and crawled across the roofs of the carriages her black trench coat trailing behind her.

* * *

Jake was waiting for Sherry he tried calling her mobile but there was no reply. He tried texting her and calling her office and home. Jake bit his lip, Sherry was never late and she always answered her phone. He was worried now. He called the only person he thought could help, Chris Redfield. "Yeah?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's me"

"Oh…hi Jake…I didn't expect you to call, ever"

"Yeah well don't get the wrong idea or anything I'm just worried about Sherry. She was supposed to meet me but she hasn't shown up and she's not answering any of her phones which is not like her at all"

"Sherry works for the D.S.O doesn't she maybe she's helping Leon or one of the other agents out with the last mission"

"What mission?"

"You know I can't tell you that it's a need to know only thing and you don't need to know."

"I do if it means Sherry's in danger!" snapped Jake

"Ok, ok, the last mission was to find a B.O.W called Xenobia. She got away and Leon's trying to find her."

"So what? What's that got to do with Sherry?"

"Well you see Xenobia and you have something in common"

"Yeah, what?"

"Albert Wesker" replied Chris and Jake went silent. He thought for a moment as those words went around and around in his head. A flood of emotions came pouring out anger, worry; all the negative feelings welled inside of him. "Jake? Hello, are you there?" said Chris

"Yeah I'm here" said Jake. "I gotta go" he said and hung up. He put his phone in the pocket of his camouflage trousers and walked off.

* * *

"You should be safe here." Leon said to Sherry. The young blonde looked around the small house in the middle of nowhere. "There's a panic room down in the basement if Xenobia does somehow find you"

"Yeah Leon, just stop fussing." Sherry said rolling her eyes. She looked at her phone and all the missed calls from Jake. "Jake's looking for me" she said

"He'll probably go to the D.S.O. headquarters" said Leon

"Isn't that where you're supposed to be going? You did promise you'd get a medical"

"Yeah but they'll probably say I'm working too hard. You sure you'll be ok all alone?"

"Isn't that the point of a safe house?" smiled Sherry

"Alright point taken and…I'm sorry about all of this"

"Occupational hazard, right?" Sherry joked. Leon smiled and let himself out. Sherry locked the door behind him and settled into the safe house. All the windows were barred aside from the attic window but that was high up with no way of climbing up and it was always locked. The doors were all reinforced. Sherry sighed and sat down to watch some TV. A shadow moved in the dark corners of the room and there was a small creak. Sherry jumped up and readied her weapon but when she found nothing she sighed and sat down. "Scaring myself" she giggled and returned to watching television unaware of the black clad figure creeping up behind her….

* * *

Leon sat on the medical table having a light shone in his eyes. The D.S.O Doctor picked up a clipboard and wrote the results down. "Well, the good news is that there's nothing wrong with you physiologically anyway. I'd like to do a CAT scan just in case of any brain damage" said the Doctor

"Fine but lets just get on with it" said Leon. The doctor led him into with a large machine in the centre of it. He gestured for Leon to lie on a bench. Leon lay on his back. "Now just stay very still" said the doctor pressing a button. Leon was moved into the machine and there were a few bright flashes before he was taken out again. "Right, if you just wanna go and get dressed I'll take a look at the results" said the Doctor. Leon took off the medical gown and put on his black jeans; he buttoned up his pale blue shirt and slung his leather jacket over his shoulder. He walked into the Doctor's office. The doctor was looking over the photos of Leon's brain.

"So what's the news, Doc?" asked Leon

"Everything's normal, your MRI scan also came back normal. I just think you're stressed" the Doctor swivelled his chair around to face Leon. "How did she cure you if I may ask?"

"She made a serum from the antibodies in her blood that counteract the virus"

"It's possible that the serum she made has inadvertently given the two of you an, I don't know, collective conscience or group mind allowing you to sense each others presence" said the Doctor. Leon thought for a moment.

"No, she wouldn't make a mistake like that" said Leon. "Xenobia does nothing without a reason." Before the Doctor had a chance to disagree a loud commotion could be heard from the next room over. Leon hurried out of the medical office into the main room. Security was trying to restrain a man who'd barged in.

"Get the hell off me! You Jar-Heads!" he yelled. "I ain't leaving' 'til I find out where Sherry is" he said punching one of the Security guards in the stomach and kneeing the other in the groin. The young man looked up at Leon. "You!" he called out. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"Jake?" said Leon in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wanna know where Sherry is" demanded Jake frantically. "You better tell me where she is, Hero!"

"Calm down Jake, Sherry's fine" said Leon trying to calm the young man. "She's in a D.S.O safe house"

"Why? What's she need to be there for?" asked Jake

"I believe she may be in danger."

"From who?" asked Jake. Leon looked at the other agents then back to Jake. "Your half-sister."


	6. Kidnapped

Xenobia looked at herself in the rear-view mirror of her Maserati and smiled at her reflection. A muffled cry came from the boot of the car. Xenobia laughed slightly and put on one of Wesker's CD's to drown out the cries as she drove down the country lanes. She started singing _Bad Moon Rising_ as she drove tapping the steering wheel.

Inside the boot Sherry could hear the old song. She could hardly move in the cramped space and being bound & gagged made her limbs sore. She had only been in the boot for about half an hour but it seemed more like half a day staring into the darkness. Eventually Sherry felt the car turning and slowing down and finally stopping. She lay there wondering what was gonna happen to her. She wasn't even sure how she got there all she remembered was being in the safe house and suddenly everything went fuzzy. Sherry squinted as the trunk opened and the silhouette that stood towering over her came into focus. Xenobia grabbed Sherry and easily picked her up with one hand. Before shutting the boot of the car and dragging her up the stone steps of the Mansion. She unlocked the huge mahogany doors and dragged Sherry into the foyer. As she turned to shut the door the two zombie dogs with black spiked collars came charging at Sherry baring their fangs and salivating. "Leave her" ordered Xenobia as she locked the door. Sherry watched as the dogs backed off but continued to growl at her. Sherry looked at Xenobia who swiftly walked over to her. The brunette lent down to Sherry's level and smiled. "Don't let them scare you" she said undoing Sherry's gag

"Are you Xenobia?" Sherry asked

"Yes" Xenobia replied with the cold, callous voice of a femme fatale. "If you know that then you obviously know why you're here"

"You want me to tell you where Wesker's child is" said Sherry. "You can do what you want to me. I won't tell you anything" she snapped. Xenobia tilted her head slightly as if intrigued by Sherry.

"Contrary to popular belief Sherry Birkin, I am not a monster" she said walking over to the zombie dogs, her trench coat trailing behind her. "A monster would've let these two tear you to shreds…not that you would have much trouble healing from that" she continued smiling wickedly

"Wh-what?" spluttered Sherry

"You really think I didn't know? I could smell the G-Virus in you a mile away. It is quite fortunate that you are my siblings contact. If possible I'd like us to be friends."

"Friends? You think kidnapping me and holding me hostage is going to make me want to be friends with you?" scoffed Sherry

"I must admit I know little about human social etiquette perhaps my introduction was a bit to enthusiastic but…would you have come if I'd asked"

"That's not the point, you're a murderer and a bio-terrorist" snapped Sherry

"Really? Before I was simply a Bio-organic Weapon, I have studied this term terrorist and I do not use threats and violence to coerce for my own political agenda. I have no interest in politics or power. I care solely for survival." Xenobia said. "Is what I want really so bad? I plan to improve humanity through the gift my father gave me. You of all people should understand that" she smiled wickedly and Sherry shuddered she felt as though every time Xenobia looked at her she was reading her mind and could see every dark moment in her past.

"How do you plan to do that?" Sherry asked. Xenobia stood up and folded her arms.

"As Leon may or may not have told you a carry within me both a virus and its cure and I've found that it can be extremely adaptable. The subjects DNA determines the strain or combination of strains the subject contracts however in the right doses if it encounters compatible DNA it fuses with the subject providing them with all the abilities I possess. My father once said that only those with superior DNA should be allowed to pass on their genes and he was right, only those who have suitable DNA for survival will spread their seed."

"And if it encounters incompatible DNA?"

"Well….they're culled from the gene pool." Xenobia smiled. "But don't get too excited it'll be a while before I've discovered the right dosage and more importantly the most effective method of infection." Xenobia lent down in front of Sherry and drew a large knife. "My darling elder sibling also stands in my way" she said playing with the knife. She pressed it against Sherry's skin and smiled "With his antibodies in circulation my virus can be cured and so there is no point in spreading my infection now" she hissed, her red eyes flashed angrily. "Now tell me what I want to know and this will go a lot easier" Sherry looked up at Xenobia and smiled

"Go to Hell!" she snapped. Xenobia's red eyes flashed and she slapped Sherry hard and snarled at her.

"Stupid girl! I give you an easy way out and you spit it right back at me. Well it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way" she hissed grabbing Sherry by the hair and dragging her to the basement.

* * *

Leon put the receiver down and looked at Jake. "She's not answering the phone" he said with a worried expression.

"Could Xenobia have found her?" asked Jake

"No way, nobody knows where that safe house is and even if she did find it there's no way she could get in" said Leon. "Unless…."

"Unless what?" asked Jake grabbing Leon. "Speak up man! What is it?"

"Unless since the last time I saw she's been learning" said Leon

"Leon" called Hunnigan. "We're getting a video call"

"It's Xenobia" said Leon and turned to Jake. "Don't let her know who you are. No matter what she does or says. Your identity must stay top priority just pretend your another D.S.O agent" Leon said. Jake nodded.

"You got it Hero" he replied begrudgingly

"Put it through, Hunnigan" said Leon. Xenobia appeared on the screen sitting in a large office chair. She looked frighteningly similar to Wesker they had the same cold piercing stare. Leon stepped forward. "Xenobia, what have you done with Sherry?" he asked

"Nice to see you too Leon" replied Xenobia. "I've borrowed her. Frankly though she's become tiresome and won't tell me what I want to know so perhaps you can convince her to tell me what I want to know."

"Why would I do that? What have you got planned?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she smiled.

"Prove to me she's alive" ordered Leon. Xenobia typed something into the keypad on her chair and a small video feed appeared in next to her. Sherry was chained up and tortured, stained with blood while the two zombie dogs sat guarding her. "Smile for the camera, Sherry" said Xenobia mockingly

"Leon don't tell her anything! For me stay strong" Sherry cried out

"Sherry!" called out Jake. Leon grabbed his arm and the young man backed off. He clenched his fists angrily. _Hang on Supergirl_ he thought to himself

"Sherry may be alive now but you should know I've planted devices all over this city. If I don't get the information I require within an hour I'll activate one of them."

"What devices? What do they do?" asked Leon. Xenobia just laughed.

"Oh you'll know soon enough….everyone will" she smiled and the video link went dead.

"Hunnigan did you get a trace on the signal?" asked Leon.

"I did, but she must've hacked the system or something because apparently she made the call from inside this building."

"Damn it!" growled Leon

"Hey if that psycho-bitch wants a fight with me she can have it" said Jake

"No Jake, you haven't seen her fight she's…inhuman" said Leon. "Let's just see what happens if she's bluffing or not."

"Uh-uh I ain't letting her kill Sherry"

"She won't...she has nothing to gain by it" said Leon realising that he was starting to understand Xenobia a lot more.

* * *

Xenobia brought a tray of food into the large dining room. Sherry sat at one end of the table in shackles. Xenobia put a plate of chicken and vegetables in front of her. Sherry was practically forced to do this she figured this was just an attempt for Xenobia to 'figure her out' or gain her trust. "I'm very sorry about this" Xenobia said

"No you're not" replied Sherry. "Wesker wasn't sorry and neither are you"

"It's a shame you feel that way. I'm only doing what is necessary for my survival. Is that so wrong?" replied Xenobia picking up her plate piled high with food. "Please excuse me, I'm eating for two now" she said smiling and taking a folic acid tablet.

"You think killing people is 'necessary' for survival?" Sherry sneered

"Sometimes to create first you must destroy" said Xenobia coldly. "But I'm sure you're friends at D.S.O. will see reason eventually."

"Why what've you done?"

"Oh don't worry. You'll have a front row seat"

* * *

Leon & Jake waited anxiously, waiting for another message from Xenobia. Finally the hour struck and nothing, no message, no calls, nothing. It seemed like everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Seriously, is this chick just fucking with our heads or something?" asked Jake. Leon suddenly had a sickly feeling in his gut.

"Something's not right" he said

"Hey Hunnigan, can you get the Psycho-bitch back on the screen" asked Jake. Hunnigan looked at the young man questioningly and shook her head trying to re route the trace on the call. The silence was suddenly broken by screams from outside. Leon, Jake and some of the other staff ran to the windows and looked out to see curls of green gas escaping the building opposite them, zombies and people mutating came pouring out and immediately started to attack civilians. "Oh shit" said Jake watching civilians fall and start to mutate

"They're infecting. Hunnigan send for back up we need to get this under control" said Leon and turned to Jake. "Let's get you gun" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who review and subscribe you guys keep me going xxx**


	7. Infection

Leon and Jake ventured out into the streets armed to the teeth. Blood and bodies littered the streets and the stench of death filled the air. As the two men came out a man in a suit was being fed on by zombies. He was still alive and screaming in agony. Leon shot the left zombie in the head drawing the attention from the rest of the group. "You've thought theses things before, right?" said Leon

"Sure, Hero. Aim for the head" said Jake shooting one right between the eyes. The zombie fell down tripping the others up. Leon threw a grenade into the pile of zombies that where struggling to get up. As it exploded their limbs flew everywhere. "Hunnigan keep an ear out for any distress calls. Jake and I will try and slow the infection"

"Copy that, Leon. I've sent for back-up so you won't be alone out there"

"Anything from that psycho?" asked Jake

"No, I'll inform you as and when new info arrives" said Hunnigan. As the pair walked checking buildings they suddenly heard a loud shriek and swarm of Lickers charged at them. One of them shot its tongue out but Jake kicked it away. The Lickers charged. Leon and Jake put shot after shot into their exposed brain but the Lickers were fast. "Jake we gotta get inside. We're sitting ducks out here" called Leon. Jake nodded and followed Leon into a building. As they were shutting the door one of the Lickers lunged at it and tried to get inside. It dug its claws into the wood and curled its head around opening its mouth to send out its long, strong tongue. "Fuck you too" said Jake slamming the door shut and crushing the Lickers skull.

"The others won't be far behind, lets get to a high vantage then we can pick them off one by one" said Leon

"I heard that" said Jake. The Lickers easily climbed up the building but Jake & Leon just as easily dispatched them but with every shot they drew more zombies and more mutations. One was extremely large with swollen limbs and the bones on its left arm were so mutated they looked like a giant circular saw blade. Its flesh was severely decayed and bloody. Only one eye was left in the socket and it was completely red. It looked up to see Leon and Jake and let out a high pitched screech then the saw blade on its arm started spinning and it massacred its way through all the zombies and mutants in front of it. Leon and Jake frantically shot the thing trying to find a weak spot but the more they shot it the more angry it got. The creature was halfway through the big metal doors with its saw arm when a bright light appeared in the distance and the distinct sound of helicopter blades could be heard. Suddenly a rocket was fired at the monster trying to get to Leon & Jake. A huge bloody explosion stained the side of the building as the fire from the rocket burned out all that was left of the huge creature was its saw blade half way through the metal door. Leon & Jake exited the building as a group of people slid down ropes from the helicopter. "Leon" said a familiar voice

"Chris" replied Leon. "You B.S.A.A guys have great timing" he said jokingly. Chris smiled slightly.

"What's the situation?" he asked

"What the B.S.A.A just gathered you up and dropped you in here without saying what's goin' on?" mocked Jake

"We had a briefing but I'd rather here the situation from those who've actually been in the field" said Chris calmly

"Xenobia released an airborne version of her virus into one of the buildings…." Leon was interrupted by his phone beeping. "Yes, Hunnigan" he answered.

"Leon we've been getting distress calls" said Hunnigan.

"Alright, where are they?"

"One is in the Church of the Heavenly Hope and the other is holed up in the shopping mall in the city centre. I'm sending you the fastest ways to get there and I'll keep you notified if there are anymore distress calls"

"Copy that Hunnigan" said Leon looking up at Chris.

"You get to the survivors; I'll radio for a helicopter to be ready when you reach them. We'll eliminate the infected" said Chris. Leon nodded in a way that said 'thanks'. Leon & Jake headed to the church as it was the nearest location. As the B.S.A.A spread out to kill off the infected.

As Jake and Leon approached the church it looked surprisingly sinister. The tall gothic structure cast no sense of hope despite its name. Leon pushed the wrought iron gates open into the cemetery and as they creaked Jake noticed shapes moving in the darkness. A swarm of zombies flooded the cemetery Leon and Jake stood back to back picking off as many as possible but as each fell more would appear. "There's no end to them" said Jake as he shot a large fat zombie in the face.

"Head towards the church, we need to secure the survivors" said Leon shooting a zombie in the leg causing the horde to fall over. Jake and Leon headed towards the huge doors of the church taking down as many of the walking corpses as possible. The cemetery was soon littered with corpses and flooded with blood. A fresh swarm of zombies was heading towards them just as the church doors opened.

Leon & Jake slammed the doors shut and placed a large barricade to keep it shut. The church was full of people. Some praying others sitting with their families huddled together. The priest was tending to some of the wounded. Everyone looked up at Jake & Leon with a mixture of surprise and hope. Leon pulled out his I.D. "D.S.O don't worry we're here to help" he said and thankful smiles appeared on the peoples faces.

"Leon" said Jake gesturing to the wounded. The two approached and looked them over most were just bruised but one was bitten and in what looked like a severe case of fever. "He's infected" said Jake watching the man jibber deliriously and twitch like his body had a life of its own. "We gotta put him down"

"No!" cried a woman. "Father please stop them" she said turning to the priest.

"When was he bitten?" asked Leon.

"About three hours ago" sobbed the woman.

"Maybe the vaccine we made from your antibodies will work" said Leon to Jake.

"We've only got one dose" said Jake "anyway how do we know it'll work this long after infection?"

"Have faith" said the priest. Jake smiled

"Never been one for faith, Father" he tossed the syringe to Leon. "Do what you want" he said. Leon pierced the skin of the man's neck and injected the contents into him. About an hour later the man's fever broke and he seemed to regain his self-control. Jake sat on a pew watching the man. Thinking carefully about what was happening. He sighed as Leon called the helicopter to pick up the survivors. Once all the survivors had been airlifted Leon and Jake headed to the city centre. Corpses of zombies and mutants littered the streets. "Looks like the B.S.A.A have things under control" said Leon but Jake remained silent.

As they approached the city centre everything was quiet, too quiet. Not a single thing had attacked them or even been seen. They approached the shopping mall and could see people on the inside banging at the windows. Leon looked at them quizzically weren't these the people who said they were under attack and there wasn't a single threat out here. Suddenly Leon felt something, a familiar feeling of a presence. He grabbed Jake's shoulder. "Xenobia's here" he said and a familiar, black clad figure somersaulted over the roof onto the shelter of the shopping mall. She was wearing a tight black bodice with metal clasps and tight black trousers and knee high black boots. Her studded black belt had several attaché cases and a holster with a magnum in it and strapped to her back were two large blades. She took off her sunglasses, revealing her red eyes and put them in the pocket of her black trench coat. Leon & Jake pointed their guns at her but she just smiled. "No further please" she said calmly revealing a detonator in her hand. "Unless you want your survivors to face the same fate as the corpses that line the street"

"Xenobia, where's Sherry?" asked Jake. Xenobia's red eye fixed on Jake and they narrowed.

"Where you'll never find her" she replied coldly

"Xenobia, let the hostages go" said Leon but Xenobia simply laughed.

"And lose my bargaining tool?" she mocked. "I'll tell you what Leon, I'll let these hostages go _and_ give you Sherry Birkin but only if you give me my sibling" she smiled wickedly

"Deal" said Jake before Leon could object. Xenobia tilted her head.

"Interesting" she said slowly and threw something to Leon. "Bring my sibling to that location. Follow the instructions carefully and you may see Sherry unharmed, double cross me and I will take her apart piece by piece" she said before throwing the detonator to Leon and escaping. Leon looked at Jake.

"Well we'd better get these people to safety" said Jake coldly ignoring Leon's questioning looks.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had writers block so the final battle is upon us. I'm getting excited just thinking of it. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review (I might even do a sequel, no promises though)**


	8. The Final Battle

Jake was sitting staring into a cup of coffee. Sure, they'd stopped the contamination, sure they'd saved more than they killed but he felt angry and guilty that all those people had died because he existed. "Hey" said Leon interrupting Jake's train of thought.

"Hey" Jake replied. Leon sat opposite Jake and looked at him.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. "You know she won't stop until you're dead"

"Maybe" shrugged Jake. "But I won't make it easy for her" he smiled. Leon nodded but he couldn't look at Jake. Deep down something was tugging at him. "So Hunnigan found out where the co-ordinates are?" asked Jake snapping Leon back into the present.

"Oh, yeah they point to a remote location in the Arkly Mountains" replied Leon

"Arkly Mountains? That's…."

"The location of the Mansion Incident, I know. The ruins of the mansion and the research facility are now being built into a centre for disease control. To ensure nothing like Racoon City ever happens again" Leon cut in.

"Why the hell would she want to fight there?" asked Jake

"Well it's a building site so no doubt she's riddled it with traps but also that's where Albert Wesker first made a name for himself so to speak. Perhaps she thinks it's some sort of poetic justice or maybe she just wants to rub it in your face." Said Leon. Jake smiled slightly.

"Hey Leon, if I don't make it out of there promise me you won't let Xenobia live"

"Hey don't talk like that" order Leon evading Jake's request. Jake practiced firing and fighting with Leon for the rest of the day. He didn't know what Xenobia was planning nor did he care, he only cared about getting Sherry back. The more Jake thought about her the more anger he poured into his firing. Even after emptying the cartridge Jake kept pulling the trigger. It was then that Jake started to wonder if Xenobia was doing the same thing, they were related in a way but one way or another only one of them would be allowed to live and they both knew it.

* * *

Xenobia led Sherry out of the house accompanied by the snarling zombie dogs. "Get in" she ordered. Sherry got in the passengers seat then noticed some rather large canisters next to her. "Well?" said Xenobia. Sherry looked at her.

"Well, what?" she asked

"Aren't you going to ask me what's in them?" smiled Xenobia. Sherry saw her eyes glow from behind her dark sunglasses. She stayed silent refusing to play along with Xenobia's game. "2 parts Kerosene and 1 part Gasoline. The slightest flame will turn that thing into an inferno"

"You won't get away with this. Wesker didn't and you won't either" said Sherry coldly.

"You sound more like your trying to convince yourself of that then me" smiled Xenobia and turned to look at the dogs. "You two get in! And watch her" she ordered

* * *

Jake was feeling sick with nerves he was more worried about Sherry than anything else. The sun was setting and Leon was driving with him to the site in the Arkly Mountains that Xenobia had ordered them to. "You ok, Jake?" asked Leon

"Oh yeah, never better" Jake said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it" said Leon. "Sherry's handled worse things than this and come out smiling"

"Like what, the Raccoon City Incident?"

"Nah…My last party" said Chris from the passenger seat causing Jake to laugh slightly

"Thanks for backing me up guys" said Jake

"There's no way I'd miss watching you make that psycho cry" said Chris. Jake looked out of the window at the darkness that was engulfing them. He could feel his heart pounding as he thought that soon everything would be over. They pulled up at a building site. There was no obvious sign of Xenobia or Sherry. The only light was the moon and the safety spotlights that lit the building site. A fortress of scaffolding was erected and materials ranging from metal beams to red metal canisters were scattered around. Jake, Chris & Leon entered the site cautiously looking for traps or any sign of Xenobia & Sherry. They made their way to the top of the scaffolding before Leon started to feel Xenobia's presence. "She's somewhere here" he said and Chris & Jake immediately readied their weapons. They walked through the labyrinth of constructed walls and empty spaces yet to be filled until they finally saw her. She stood waiting expectedly in the same trench coat and sunglasses but her black bodice was armoured, the metal clasps shaped to look like skulls and she wore a black studded choker, her tight trousers and studded belt where the same but her slightly heeled boots were reinforced, her long layered brown hair blew lightly in the breeze. She had the two large blades sheathed on her back and her magnum was in its holster. Sherry was standing next to her with the two vile dogs snarling at her. One of them split its head open showing the rows of teeth. "So you came" said Xenobia. "Right back to where it all began. Good to see you my dear, sweet, older brother" Xenobia said looking at Jake. Jake, Chris and Leon looked at each other in surprise. "You really think I didn't know? The concern you showed when I showed you Sherry in that holding cell was my first clue. But it was yesterday in the town centre that my suspicions where confirmed. I could smell the DNA in you and now here we are!" said Xenobia.

"Xenobia, we met your demands now hand over Sherry" said Leon

"Of course" said Xenobia observing her claw like black finger nails. "Let her go" she ordered the dogs who immediately backed down. Sherry ran over to Jake, Leon and Chris.

"Well isn't this one big family reunion?" Xenobia said with a sideways smile

"I thought I'd bring a few friends" said Jake coolly. Xenobia slowly removed her sunglasses revealing her bright red eyes and smiled wickedly.

"You should've brought more" she said darkly and flung her sunglasses at Jake. Just as Jake caught them Xenobia made a low kick tripping Jake up and allowing her to retrieve and coolly put on her sunglasses. Chris & Leon fired at Xenobia but she simply dodged every bullet with a series of somersaults and blurs. Jake got up just as Xenobia roundhouse kicked Chris as she turned she dodged the bullets fired at her from Jake and Leon. Chris stumbled up from the powerful kick he'd received and as Xenobia dodged Jake & Leon's shots he fired too hitting her in the chest. Xenobia shrieked and somersaulted onto a piece of scaffolding. Blood was pouring out of her chest but to everyone's amazement she didn't surrender she simply put her thumb and index finger into her chest and pulled out the bullet casing before the skin grew back. Jake fired at her again but she swiftly dodged in a blur. "A poor performance indeed" she mocked.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm just warming up" said Jake angrily

"Well at least you inherited Father's arrogance…if nothing else" replied Xenobia drawing her blades and using them to reflect bullets. Xenobia suddenly threw a canister at Leon & Chris before they had time to run it exploded releasing a force that flung them against the walls. Chris was knocked unconscious and Leon's head was spinning. Sherry rushed over to Chris and picked up his gun before running over to help Leon up.

Jake & Xenobia fought one on one all the while Sherry tried to help Leon to his feet. Jake punched Xenobia in the face and shook his hand in pain while she clicked her jaw back into place. Sherry suddenly saw the two zombie dogs charging towards Jake and picked them off with Chris's gun. The corpses dropped and Sherry returned to trying to wake Leon up.

Xenobia kicked Jake in the chest sending him hurtling across the ground and pinned him down. "And now…the final curtain" she said darkly raising one of her blades high above Jake's head. Suddenly there was a loud snap and Xenobia screamed in agony and was sent tumbling over the edge of the scaffolding….

* * *

**A/N: Remember to vote on the poll on my profile. I'll write the final chapter/end of this battle depending upon the results.**


	9. Epilogue

Jake, Leon and Sherry looked up to see Ada Wong standing on the scaffolding with her crossbow. Before any of them could say anything she used her grapple gun to escape winking at Leon. Leon's head was spinning from the hit he'd received earlier but he walked to the edge where Xenobia had fallen off and looked down. She hung onto the edge with one hand while she tried to pull out the arrow that was lodged deep in her skull. Blood was seeping out and she was clearly in severe pain.

Xenobia looked up and saw Leon pointing a gun at her with Jake and Sherry looking down at her. Her eyes widened slightly but it was hard to tell whether she was scared or just in severe pain from the arrow in her head. Xenobia looked straight at Leon. "I won't be the only one to die here" she said to him. Leon's eyes suddenly widened in horror at the thought of him killing his own child. Sherry & Jake noticed the change in him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jake looking at Leon but before Leon could answer Xenobia pulled the arrow out of her head and stabbed it into Leon's foot and somersaulted onto the scaffolding as Leon screamed in pain. She had her hand covering the huge gash in her head, blood was pouring out from behind it. Jake & Sherry fired at Xenobia who dodged their bullets in blurs.

Finally Xenobia smiled at Jake and dropped her blades. "Come brother, let us finish this" she said.

"Mano a mano, just the way I like it" replied Jake cockily and handed his gun to Sherry with a look that said 'watch my back'. He approached Xenobia.

"Go on" smiled Xenobia. "I'll even let you have the first hit" she said. Jake pulled his fist back and punched her but it was like punching a brick wall. Pain radiated up his arm and Xenobia knew it. Xenobia elbowed Jake in return and they engaged in a vicious duel with only their hand to hand combat skills to use. Leon & Sherry watched the two battle it out. Sherry's finger getting twitchy as it rested on the trigger of Jake's gun. Jake threw a flurry of punches at Xenobia who retaliated with an elbow strike and a series of acrobatic kicks. The two siblings thought tooth and nail. Jake was starting to tire as he recovered from his last swing he noticed some canisters without lids and a fire hazard logo. "I expected more of a challenge after all this time brother dear…how disappointing" said Xenobia wiping the trickle of blood from her lips and agilely spun into a roundhouse kick. Jake grabbed her leg before she connected with him and threw Xenobia back into the canisters.

Xenobia groaned as she pushed the canisters out of her way inadvertently splashing their contents onto herself. Jake put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a lighter as Xenobia struggled to get to her feet. "Burn in Hell" said Jake as he lit the lighter. Xenobia looked at Jake and her red eyes widened in horror as Jake flung it at her. Xenobia screamed as she burst into flames. Sherry covered her mouth at the foul smell of burning flesh. The flaming silhouette ran around screaming in agony and dropped to her knees.

"I couldn't have asked for a better death scene" said Xenobia trying to mask her pain as her skin was flayed from her body. Jake took a grenade and pulled out the ring.

"Yeah well fuck you too!" he snarled and threw the grenade at Xenobia just as it exploded engulfing her in flames.

The fires slowly started to burn out. Sherry was giving Chris first aid while Leon and Jake tried to put out the fires. They finally came across Xenobia's body, burnt to a crisp, she was barely recognizable. Her body was contorted and twisted as it developed rigor mortis and the expression on her face was one of pure agony. Leon looked at the blackened corpse still smoking and he felt like something had been torn out of his chest.

"She's not dead yet" he said. Jake looked at Leon and stamped on Xenobia's skull smashing it into pieces.

"Bitch looks pretty dead to me" replied Jake but Leon didn't look completely convinced.

"Guys, come on Chris is hurt" said Sherry helping Chris to his feet.

* * *

Leon sat in his apartment looking over the file photographs. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Leon got up and looked through the peep hole. Sherry was standing outside. Leon opened the door. "Hi" he said

"Hi Leon" said Sherry. "I came to see if you were alright" she smiled sweetly. Leon gestured into his apartment. Sherry walked in and sat in one of the armchairs.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or anything?" asked Leon rummaging in the kitchen

"No thanks." Sherry replied. "Leon, I wanna make sure you're ok. When Xenobia died you seemed, well, upset."

"I don't think she's dead, Sherry" said Leon. "Even after that grenade exploded I could feel her."

"Leon she was set on fire and then blown up." Sherry said calmly. "You don't seriously think she could survive that? And don't forget that Jake smashed her skull."

"I keep thinking about what Xenobia said before Jake threw that grenade at her. She called it a 'death scene', I wonder if that's exactly what it was"

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the body that was taken to the morgue was just a shell, a hardened skin shed by Xenobia for us to find. I wouldn't be surprised if she planned everything even Jake throwing that grenade at her to provide her with an exit...a death scene so real it fooled us all" he said looking out of the window into the night.

* * *

**Moscow****, Russia****…..6 months later**

The handsome dark haired man hung up and put on his wolf fur ushanka hat. "She's coming" he said in Russian to some very muscular men and gestured for them to leave. He walked out the room and down the corridors to the elevators. He buttoned up his grey military coat and got into the lift pressing the button for the helipad.

It was snowing and there was a bite in the air. The beating of helicopter wings sounded as the man opened the doors and waited for the helicopter to land. When it landed and the blades stopped turning, he approached as the door opened.

"My lady, you did not need to come all this way especially in your delicate condition" he said holding out his hand. A slender hand reached out for him and a heavily pregnant woman stepped out of the helicopter. She wore a full black fox fur hooded coat and a black fox fur ushanka.

"I see the hostile takeover went smoothly then, Adrik" she said to the Russian man adjusting her sunglasses.

"Of course I…dealt with any troublesome directors as instructed."

"I hope you made it look like an accident" the woman replied

"Of course" said Adrik. "But I must ask what do you intend to do with a struggling pharmaceutical company?" he asked. The woman smiled slightly.

"The only thing that can defeat power is more power. That is the one constant in this universe. This company is one of many pawns I will use for the coming of the new Genesis." She said. Adrik held the door to the board room open and the woman walked in stroking her baby bump. The remaining directors sitting around the table turned to look at her. "Gentlemen, I am Xenia Krewse" she said smiling wickedly. "I am the new owner of this company. Which unfortunately makes you all obsolete" she said removing her sunglasses revealing her bright red eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So there we are it's finally finished. As a result of the poll I will do a sequel but I need to figure out a plot first any suggestions would be welcome, I always like to give my readers what they want. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
